Tienes cinco minutos
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Es una prueba, mi primer fic y un limón bastante amargo. Me encantaría vuestra opinión. ¡Espero que os guste!.


Es una prueba, mi primer fic y un limón bastante amargo. Me encantaría vuestra opinión. ¡Espero que os guste!.

* * *

_**"Tienes cinco minutos"**_, escucho decir al agente de paz designado para establecer los turnos y controlar los tiempos en mi habitación del Palacio de Justicia. Mi madre y Prim acaban de atravesar la puerta y aún trato de contener las lágrimas en el conducto ocular. _No tienes que llorar, no tienes que llorar_… , me repito a mi misma en un mantra enfermo.

Aún continúo mirando la puerta cuando aparece Gale. No estoy segura de si la advertencia sobre el tiempo estaba dirigida a él, o a mí, o a ambos. Ahora da igual. Abre los brazos y me abalanzo contra su cuerpo. Las lágrimas siguen amenazando mientras me aprieto en su pecho, escucho sus latidos, huelo su aroma. Le sujeto más fuerte por el cuello y él estrecha su abrazo moviendo los brazos a mis caderas. Estamos así un largo rato.

Cuatro minutos.

"Katniss, escúchame. Tú puedes hacerlo. Sólo tienes que…

"No", le interrumpo. Levanto la mirada instintivamente a sus labios, luego mis manos recorren sus brazos, después le miro a los ojos, grises, profundos, incautos, y dispuestos a romper cualquier norma. "No hay tiempo para eso".

Le beso, porque eso es lo que quiere, y eso es lo que deseo.

Él no vacila. No hay dudas en su boca cuando la abre para mí, ni en su lengua cuando acaricia la mía, ni en sus dientes cuando muerden suavemente mi labio inferior. El beso se profundiza y alarga, el tiempo se paraliza. Hay urgencia, y necesidad, y muchas cosas que decir en pocos minutos. Toda una vida sin palabras.

Nada es sutil, nada es suave, no hay tiempo.

Tres minutos.

No sé en qué momento mi espalda ha terminado contra una pared, la que está junto a la ventana oculta con cortinas de terciopelo rojo. Fue el impulso o el deseo lo que nos empujó hasta aquí.

Vuelvo la cabeza para que Gale pueda recorrer mi cuello con su lengua mientras acaricia mis muslos dejando el vestido azul de mi madre a la altura de la cadera. Siento la humedad en la delicada piel de mi garganta y entre mis piernas. Un grito sordo de placer me ahoga y sólo puedo agarrar con fuerza su pelo negro para que no se aleje.

En un instante una de las manos de Gale desabrocha rápidamente los botones superiores del vestido, la otra se abre camino en mi entrepierna, acariciándola sobre la ropa interior, ya completamente mojada.

Dos minutos.

Aparto las manos de Gale sólo para atraerlo hasta el sofá. Le ayudo con los pantalones y el cinturón antes de empujarlo contra él. Rápidamente deslizo mi ropa interior fuera, me recojo el vestido y me siento a horcajadas. Mis rodillas se topan con el tacto aterciopelado del asiento, mis labios con los suyos en un nuevo frenesí de besos.

No hacen falta esfuerzos para tenerle dentro en cuestión de segundos. Él está caliente, y duro, y yo soy un océano de calidez, y ansiedad y deseo.

Nos mantenemos así unos instantes, mirándonos, besándonos, sin movernos un milímetro a pesar del tiempo y la impaciencia. Luego sus manos agarran ferozmente mi cadera y empezamos un movimiento rítmico, y profundo, todo lo profundo que puede llegar a ser, porque aquí, y en el bosque o en cualquier otro sitio, podemos ser uno.

Un minuto

No hacen falta palabras, solo gemidos ahogados, reprimidos con las manos, o con los besos, o mordiendo el hombro del otro. Gale ha movido las manos a mis pechos, y pasa le lengua por encima del sujetador en uno de ellos, lo lame, lo muerde, yo me estremezco sin parar de moverme. El calor es brutal.

Los espasmos en el cuerpo me obligan a sujetarme a la parte trasera de sofá cuando el ritmo aumenta, y ya soy incapaz de no verbalizar mis deseos_: más rápido, más duro, más fuerte_… Lo hago en silencio, sobre los labios de Gale, mirándonos fijamente como si no hubiéramos visto nunca los ojos grises del otro, pero sintiéndonos en casa.

Cuando termina hay un beso amargo, de pérdida. Recuesto la cabeza sobre su hombro y planto un pequeño beso sobre su cuello. Él me atrapa con sus brazos para que nuestros cuerpos estén tan cerca como sea físicamente posible. Aún le siento dentro, y no quiero moverme. Quiero hacer esto una y otra vez hasta morir de extenuación y cansancio. Una muerte dulce.

Pero los Juegos esperan. Y Effie Trinket, y Peeta Mellark, y el agente de paz que asoma un ojo a través de la puerta entreabierta.

Me enderezo, me deshago del abrazo de Gale y recoloco mi ropa. Él se levanta para hacer lo mismo, pero antes de salir se acerca a besarme la mejilla y susurrarme unas palabras al oído.

"Recuerda que te quiero".

Yo clavo mis ojos en él, y espero que la mirada sea suficiente. Nunca he sido buena con las palabras.


End file.
